<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After The Fire: Jacob and Dumbledore by SkyReader</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689812">After The Fire: Jacob and Dumbledore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyReader/pseuds/SkyReader'>SkyReader</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>After The Fire [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Face Punching, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:20:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyReader/pseuds/SkyReader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt and Jacob meet up with Dumbledore. Jacob realizes something important about the great Wizard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Jacob Kowalski &amp; Newt Scamander, Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>After The Fire [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After The Fire: Jacob and Dumbledore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, you are Jacob Kowalski. Newt told me a lot about you”.</p>
<p>The first time Jacob met Dumbledore, he thought that the greatest wizard of all time was a giant dick. Dumbledore hadn’t even spared him a single glance and had gone off with Newt to “drink a cup of tea” while Jacob had been left standing there on the bridge with a shattered heart and his world turned upside down.</p>
<p>Now, a few weeks later, they meet again in a small pub in London. Newt wanted to know how much progress the professor had made with the blood pact. Jacob had refused to sit still any longer and come along.</p>
<p>Even though he and Dumbledore had the same hight it seems like the wizard is looking down at him and Jacob doesn’t like that at all. Still he takes the offered hand and shakes it firmly “The pleasure is mine, sir” he says.</p>
<p>They sit and order drinks. An awkward silence follows.</p>
<p>“Have you figured out how to destroy it, yet?” asks Newt finally and nods to the small vial that hangs on a thin silver chain around Dumbledores neck.</p>
<p>And then Jacob notices it. Most people wouldn’t see such small things. Newt certainly doesn’t because Newt is… well Newt. But Jacob has run a bakery in New York City and he has learned to spot the smallest details that could give him a clue what his customers might want. And right now, Dumbledore is looking at the vial like kids look at forbidden candy. Then he reaches down and it’s almost like he <em>caresses</em> the thing. Jacob can’t believe his own eyes.</p>
<p>“Not yet…” says the great wizard. They are missing something, Jacob thinks. He and Newt they’re missing something very important.</p>
<p>“You <em>want</em> to destroy it, right?” Jacob asks.</p>
<p>Dumbledore opens his mouth, a vehement answer on his lips and <em>there</em>; It’s the look of someone you catch with a hand in the cookie jar.</p>
<p>“You…” Jacob is at the loss for words. He looks at Newt for help but the young wizard is momently distracted by Picket, who has crawled out of his pocket and now tries to get a gulp of beer from Jacobs glass.</p>
<p>“You have to <em>do</em> something” Jacob gets out at last. “You can’t let this psychopath run free! He has Queenie!” </p>
<p>“Don’t talk about him like that!” Taken aback for a moment they stare at each other. Dumbledore takes a deep breath and composes himself.</p>
<p>“Grindelwald is many things, Mr. Kowalski. But a psychopath he is not. Ms. Goldstein made her own choice. Like you made yours. And I made mine.”</p>
<p>So, Jacob thinks himself a pretty levelheaded man. But, well, he chased a magical hippopotamus through the Central Park and faced down blue flames and dark wizards. It’s maybe because of this that his self-preservation instinct has recently suffered. </p>
<p>And it’s probably because of Dumbledores impossible calm expression, that Jacob punches the most powerful wizard in the face.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>With amazing art from darklordslove on Tumblr!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>